Another Chance
by Kat Tru
Summary: Guess Who's back? Disclaimer: I quite obviously don't own Charmed.
1. The Story

Ok I know I said that I would not pull this, working on a bunch of fics all at once, but this what if situation begged to be told.  
  
Time frame: After Centennial Charmed (though I hate what they have done to Cole in the 5th season. You cannot convince me that Col became *that* evil after being that sweet and protective.) I am more or less going off of what friends have told me and what I have read of what happened, since I have outright refused to watch any of season five.  
  
~*~  
  
Another Chance  
  
Cole became ware. Not really of anything at first, but just of the fact that he actually "was" that he existed. That was all that he was really aware of at first, but slowly more entered his awareness. Things began to solidify. First it was thoughts. Then he slowly became aware of his own body, part by part, starting at the top of his head and moving down. Then he gained feeling of external stimulus, the feeling of cool mist that brushed him with its tendril fingers. Then his sense of smell returned, the air smelt cool and fresh, like after a spring rain. He tasted the air, so natural and unhindered by pollutants. And finally his sight. It was like grey veil after grey veil was lifted from his eyes, until he was able to see better than he ever had. He looked around. He was surrounded by mist, alone.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked aloud.  
  
"An in-between place." The voice seemed to come from no-where and every- where at once.  
  
The voice stirred ancient memories for Cole of half remembered bed time stories from long ago.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Benjamin Turner stepped out of the mists and into Cole's sights.  
  
Cole had no idea of how to react. As his mind tossed around trying to think of what to say or do he became aware that something inside of him was different, not bad or good, just different; he focused on that, trying to find out what it was. Realization slowly dawned on him.  
  
"I do not feel like I did for the last few months on earth." He looked at his father searchingly.  
  
His father nodded. "The Elders removed all of the conflict."  
  
"Why?" Cole narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
  
His father sighed. "It is a long story, let's sit down." He gestured at the mists; two seats materialized.  
  
Benjamin sat right down. Cole was a little more hesitant, but slowly lowered himself into the seat.  
  
Benjamin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Your life was a test."  
  
"What!?" Cole jumped up in outrage.  
  
"The Elder's were curious as to how far they could push you and they have found out." Benjamin shook his head in disgust.  
  
Cole was beyond disgust. "You mean to tell me that everything that I have gone through was just part of a twisted plan of theirs!? That I was just a pawn!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
If it was possible for someone to literally self-explode Cole would have done it.  
  
Benjamin quickly continued. "They would like to give you another chance."  
  
Cole looked at him, beyond incredulous. "What the *hell* are you talking about!?"  
  
"Sit down and I will explain." Benjamin's voice was calm and soothing.  
  
Cole didn't want to calm down or sit down.  
  
Benjamin sighed again. "Cole don't tell them to go to hell just yet."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Just sit down and listen to me for a moment."  
  
Cole pressed his lips together and clenched his teeth.  
  
Finally he relented.  
  
"Fine." He dropped into the seat.  
  
"You would go back down, same age as when you stopped aging. You would have a new life, new job, new name...new everything...and you would be all human."  
  
Cole sat back. "No magic?"  
  
Benjamin nodded.  
  
"No evil coming after me every ten seconds?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"What would I remember?"  
  
"Nothing from your previous life, only the new memories that you are given for your new life. You will have a history and all of that; Cole Turner will fade away from any human memory."  
  
"What about magical, people?"  
  
Benjamin took a deep breath. "Their memories cannot be altered in that way."  
  
The implications of that statement hung in the misty air.  
  
Cole hung his head.  
  
Benjamin leaned forward. "The reason the Elders are doing this is because they believe that you can truly do a lot of good as a human. And they feel that they own that to you."  
  
Cole gave a bitter laugh. "They owe someone else a whole hell of a lot more."  
  
Benjamin looked at his son sympathetically.  
  
Cole took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok. I'll do it."  
  
Benjamin placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you sure?"  
  
Cole looked down thoughtfully then nodded. "I want to see for myself if I can do things right."  
  
Benjamin nodded. "It shall be done."  
  
They both stood up and looked at each other.  
  
They embraced.  
  
"I *am* proud of you, Cole. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you." Cole's voice was choked with emotion, something that had happened a precious few times. "Good-bye Father."  
  
The world slowly dissolved around them.  
  
Four words were the last things that Cole felt, heard or saw.  
  
"I love you, son."  
  
And Cole's awareness was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
The Charmed Ones stood talking in their kitchen over the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Why did that demon kill that human, what was important about him?" Paige wondered out loud.  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "Beats me. Darryl said that a PI showed up after we left and ID-ed the man as one that he had been hired to find and that he is now involved in the search for the murderer."  
  
"Oh goodie," Paige muttered as she flipped through the pages, "a new player."  
  
"Let's just hope that he doesn't become another Inspector Cortez," Piper put in.  
  
Phoebe groaned and put her face in her hands. "We *so* do not need that right now!"  
  
Piper snorted. "No kidding."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Phoebe walked toward the door; opened it...  
  
...and basically had a heart attack.  
  
"I am Privet Investigator Chase Tucker. Are you a Miss Halliwell?"  
  
~*~  
  
This is just going to be the end of this story. But if I get enough people responding saying that they want a sequel I will write one. Thank you! 


	2. AN

This is to let everyone know that I have posted the first part of the sequel to this story. It is called "Going the Path." I hope you like it! 


End file.
